Stocznia Starfleet Utopia Planitia
Stocznia Starfleet Utopia Planitia [ang. Utopia Planitia Starfleet Yards, Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, lub Utopia Planitia Shipyards] znajdująca się na terytorium Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet, w orbicie i na powierzchni planety Mars w Alpha Kwadrant. Utopia Planitia to kompleks stoczniowy, który był jednym z najważniejszych stoczni Starfleet. Znaczna część kompleksu, w tym doki, umieszczone są na orbicie synchronicznej Marsa na wysokości 16 625 kilometrów nad powierzchnią planety, a ściślej nad regionem Utopia Planitia. W regionie Utopia Planitia znajduje się naziemna część stoczni. Stocznia obejmuje doki i stacje kosmiczne, w których skład wchodzi kilka dużych kompleksów konstruktorskich, w których tworzy się projekty okrętów Floty, oraz wspomnianą wyżej, część naziemną. (TNG: Booby Trap, Parallels, VOY: Relativity) W Stoczni Starfleet Utopia Planitia stworzono projekt okrętów klasy Galaxy. Zajmowało się tym Biuro Konstruktorskie 5 zlokalizowane na jednej ze stacji kosmicznych wchodzących w skład kompleksu (Stacja Mars ). W stoczni tej, wykonano większość prac konstrukcyjnych przy budowie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. Tam też dokonano testów tego okrętu i jego poszczególnych systemów. (TNG: Booby Trap, Eye of the Beholder, Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) Niedługo po Bitwie pod Wolf 359, do stoczni Utopia Planitia został przydzielony Benjamin Sisko, który kierował tam m.in. pracami nad konstrukcją i budową prototypu okrętu klasy Defiant. Spędził tam niemal trzy lata, aż do momentu gdy został przeniesiony na Deep Space Nine. (DS9: Emissary, The Search, Part I, Defiant) W dokach Utopia Planitia dokonano też robót wykończeniowych oraz testów U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656. Tam Kapitan Kathryn Janeway dowódca statku po raz pierwszy miała okazję postawić stopę na jego pokładzie. (VOY: Relativity) Doki stoczni Utopia Planitia można było kilkakrotnie zobaczyć na głównym ekranie, mieszczącej się na pokładzie U.S.S. Voyager, astrometrii. (VOY: The Voyager Conspiracy) Personel stoczni * Leah Brahms * Lois Eckridge * Marla Finn * William Hodges * Alfonse Pacelli * Walter Pierce * Bruno Salvatore * Benjamin Sisko * Darien Wallace Statki opracowane, modernizowane i/albo zbudowane * U.S.S. Fredrickson, NCC-42111 statek klasy Excelsior był poddawany remontowi lub modernizacji w 2371. (VOY: Relativity) * U.S.S. Galaxy, NCC-70637 prototyp statku klasy Galaxy został oddany do służby w 2356. Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual * U.S.S. Yamato, NCC-1305-E statek klasy Galaxy został oddany do służby : data nieznana. * U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D statek klasy Galaxy został oddany do służby 2363 SD 40759.5. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint, Lonely Among Us, Evolution, Booby Trap, Data's Day, Eye of the Beholder) * U.S.S. Odyssey, NCC-71832 statek klasy Galaxy został oddany do służby : data nieznana. * U.S.S. Equinox, NCC-72381 statek klasy Nova został oddany do służby 2370 SD 47007.1. (VOY: Equinox, Part I) * U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 przerwano pracę nad statkiem klasy Defiant w 2367. (DSN: The Search, Part I) * U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 statek klasy Intrepid opuścił stocznię i udał się do Ziemskiej Stacji McKinley w 2371 SD 48038.5 (przed). (VOY: Relativity) * U.S.S. Sao Paulo, NCC-75633 statek klasy Defiant został oddany do służby 2375 SD 52889.3. (DS9: The Dogs of War) * ... * Zbudowano co najmniej 2 statki klasy Galaxy. * Zbudowano co najmniej 2 statki klasy Saber. * Zbudowano co najmniej 1 statek klasy Akira. * Zbudowano co najmniej 1 statek klasy Excelsior. Historia 2356. U.S.S. Galaxy, NCC-70637 prototyp statku klasy Galaxy został oddany do służby. Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual 2363 SD 40759.5. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D statek klasy Galaxy został oddany do służby. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint, Lonely Among Us, Evolution, Booby Trap, Data's Day, Eye of the Beholder) 2363 SD 40759.5 - 41148. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D opuścił stocznie w orbicie planety Mars udał się do stacji kosmicznej McKinley w celu ukończenia systemów i przeprowadzenia końcowych testów statku. (TNG: The Drumhead, All Good Things...) 2367. U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 przerwano pracę nad statkiem klasy Defiant. (DSN: The Search, Part I) 2370 SD 47007.1. U.S.S. Equinox, NCC-72381 statek klasy Nova został oddany do służby. (VOY: Equinox, Part I) 2371. U.S.S. Fredrickson, NCC-42111 statek klasy Excelsior był poddawany remontowi lub modernizacji. (VOY: Relativity) 2371 SD 48038.5 (przed). U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 statek klasy Intrepid opuścił stocznię i udał się do Ziemskiej Stacji McKinley. (VOY: Relativity) 2375 SD 52889.3. U.S.S. Sao Paulo, NCC-75633 statek klasy Defiant został oddany do służby. (DS9: The Dogs of War) cs:Loděnice Utopia Planitia de:Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft en:Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards fr:Chantiers spatiaux d'Utopia Planitia ja:ユートピア・プラニシア艦隊造船所 nl:Utopia Planitia scheepswerf Kategoria:Gwiezdna Flota Kategoria:Stocznie Kategoria:Ośrodki naukowe